Kellic Don't You Ever Forget About Me
by Shadowforce25
Summary: Victor Fuentes has lead a normal teenage life so far. Him and his brother, Mike had just put together their first band and they're just starting to take off. But then someone new moves into town; Kellin Bostwick. Who turns Vic's life totally upside down. This takes place when they're both young and in high school. In this fanfic they're both the same age and in the same grade.
1. Prologue

His name was Kellin. Kellin Bostwick. Just hearing his name roll off someone's tongue, or even my tongue, gave me butterflies. The way he brushed his hair out of his well structured face to revile his eyes, his smooth, soprano-like voice when he says my name or speaks to me, how it always sounded when he would sing along to my guitar solos, his awkward smile and laugh. It all made me melt.

I remember when he first moved to California and transferred to my school. He was so shy and quiet. You could totally tell he didn't fit in. Back then his hair wasn't as long as it was today. He kept his head down almost all the time. And there was always a distant look in his chocolate eyes. Like he was lost in memories or thoughts. He would wear torn skinny jeans and worn out Toms. His T-shirts or tank-tops were mostly too big for his small frame. He didn't really seem to care about his style. He was picked on, and now I regretted not standing up for him at first sight.

It was three years ago when he first moved here. I was just putting my own band together with my younger brother, Mike. We weren't popular at the time, but we didn't care. We loved playing. During that time, Mike was the "trouble maker" as you would call him. No one really messed with Mike. But I was picked on all the time. And I couldn't do anything about it.

After freshman year, I decided to change my style and image, hoping it will stop the bullying. I returned to school after summer break wearing skinny jeans, a Metallica shirt and a simple pair of classic Vans. During the last few months, my hair has grown longer. So I cut it in layers with my bangs swooped across my forehead.

No one messed with me after that.

I never had enough confidence to introduce myself to Kellin in our early high school years. I only watched him from afar. Sometimes I would catch him stealing hidden glances at me. But we didn't speak to each other.

Towards the end of our sophomore year, I finally had the courage to speak to him.

He was being pushed around by a couple of boys. They were snickering as they shoved Kellin against the lockers, taunting to fight back. But Kellin said and did nothing. I felt anger start to boil inside of me, seething more and more by the second.

I strode forward to confront them, fists clenched to the point where my knuckles were turning white.

The small group of bullies looked up when they heard my footsteps; there was a sneer on the lips of the one who had a grip on Kellin's shirt. The look in his eyes was a pure taunt, obviously wanting a fight. But he had a horrible stance.

I glanced at Kellin. He was still pressed against the lockers, hands to his sides with no sign of defending himself. He kept his head down, not looking up at me while I confronted the group.

I frowned and looked at the boy grabbing Kellin's shirt. I recognized him. His name was Jeremy Jaax. He was quite popular. Always getting the girls. He was also known as a heart breaker. But his blonde hair, blue eyes, pretty face and a jackass attitude still attracted the gals. I had no idea how.

Glaring at Jeremy, I growled, "Will you leave him alone?"

Right after those words rolled off my tongue Jeremy started laughing. The rest of the group hesitantly joined in. They were nothing but followers, thinking hanging around Jaax made them "cool".

It didn't.

"What'cha goin' to do about it?" He snickered, letting go of Kellin's shirt to face me. I could've sworn he breathed a quiet sigh of relief when he wasn't pinned anymore.

There was a mixture of emotions in Jaax's face. Taunting, angry, amused, snickering. And maybe doubt. I had no idea.

He was nothing but a low life to me. Anyone who thought picking on someone to make them feel bigger disgusted me.

When I focused on him I narrowed my eyes, trying to swallow my fury and clear the red, angry haze from my glare.

Right when Jaax was caught off guard, I raised my first, knuckles still white, and decked him right in the nose.

Everything was suddenly in slow motion. Right when I felt my hand collide with his face, adrenaline flooded over me like a tidal wave and soon triumph joined it.

I had to hold back a huge grin when Jeremy's ass hit the ground as the rest of his body followed. His little clique's jaws dropped and they quickly picked him back up. A small trickle of blood was running down his nose.

"You're lucky no teacher saw that." Jeremy spat, hatred burning in his blue eyes. He held his hand up to his nose, pinching the bridge to help stop the bleeding. "C'mon, guys." He growled, starting towards the junior's hall. The rest hurried after him.

I turned to Kellin, his eyes wide.

I awkward rubbed the back of my head. "Uh... You okay?"

Suddenly he grinned the biggest grin I've ever seen on his face. "Yeah dude."

We both laughed, giving each other a knuckle punch. "I'm Vic." I said.

"Name's Kellin."

That was the first time we've spoken to each other. The first time I've heard his voice and seen his smile.


	2. Chapter 1 Confessions and Scars

Author's note; Hey guys! Glad to see you stuck around for the first chapter. Like the prologue, it's kind of short. So no hate. I'm sorry if some parts are rushed or that there's not enough detail. I just came out of a long writer's block so I won't be as good as I was last year. But further in the story I'll start to get back in shape and my writing will be better.

In case you haven't read the summery and you are confused, Vic and Kellin are the same age and go to the same high school. Some parts might not be historically accurate as in their younger years, so please don't get angry and think I don't know anything lol.

A little side note, I decided that Vic wasn't born in San Diego, but in another city in Cali.

Enjoy!

I remember the night we first kissed. It was both our junior year. I've never been so nervous, shaky and tongue-tied. But ever since we've became good friends I've dreamed of the day where our feelings would come out and truly revile themselves… So we wouldn't have to keep them bottled up and hidden for eternity.

Honestly, no one has ever given me butterflies like Kellin has. The prettiest girl could come along and try to snag me. But I just wouldn't have interest. While she would try to talk to me or anything else, my mind would be away from her words tumbling out of her mouth and focused on a dark-haired boy with chocolate brown eyes. I guess you could've called me love sick, but I was.

We were sitting outside of his house one summer night on the front porch. His mother had gone out for a blind date because after his dad left she's been searching for another companion. So we were home alone.

Crickets chirped and we could hear the neighbor's dogs barking off in the far distance. Other than that, it was fairly quiet. The dark night sky was clear of any clouds, the stars and moon shone brightly against black, and there was a gentle breeze that softly rustled the leaves of the trees. It was a nice place to be with someone you really care about.

Kellin was sitting against the door, knees close to his chest with his right arm propped up. He had a calm look on his face while his eyes were directed up towards the constellations like he was trying to count each ball of gas that burned ever so far away.

We didn't say much at first. All we did the first thirty minutes was listen to nature's music of the night and look up at the sky. I never found out why he was almost always silent when spending time with someone. I always guessed that it was because he was pondering on what to say. He always had such a way with words when he was serious. Usually I was the first one to speak in most situations. But not this time.

I yawned and stretched out to touch my toes, hearing my back pop before straightening up again with a sigh escaping my lips. I saw Kellin glance over at my uncovered arms and suddenly a disturbed look glazed his eyes. He reached over and grabbed my wrist, turning it over while I looked on in panic.

"What's this?" He asked softly, running his thumb over old scars that painted my arm.

From habit, I immediately snatched my arm away. I did not want him to see what my past has done to me. I did not want him to worry.

"Nothing," I mumbled, trying to hide my wrist. I felt my heart start to beat faster.

He narrowed his eyes, obviously not letting my excuse slip so easily.

The first few moments I couldn't form any words to explain the situation. I thought I could ignore the canvas on my arms, thinking that no one will notice them, and just pretend nothing happened. But I was wrong.

I breathed out a quiet sigh, not sure where to begin. "Well.. When I was in sixth grade, I moved to San Diego. I was that new kid that had no friends, but I didn't exactly make any until I was a freshman." I hesitantly held my arm out for Kellin to see again. "All of those were from being bullied and picked on nonstop every day." I put my arm back down and shrugged. "I wasn't the best looking. So I guess that contributed. I know it doesn't sound like much, but it was hell."

There was a small pause before Kellin scooted over to sit closer to me where our shoulders were touching. "You smile brighter than you should though. I know I wouldn't if I went through that for three years straight."

I looked over at him. "I try to hide my sadness so no one else would worry."

I could feel my heart breaking. I didn't want to confess all of this. But seeing him look like he cared made me let everything out that was bottled up for so many years.

"I... Also have something to confess." Kellin suddenly said in a hushed voice.

I cocked an eyebrow in curiosity, "Yeah?"

He hesitated, looking very nervous all of a sudden. Usually I don't see him like this. Even though he was a quiet person, he was always the type to speak what was on his mind with no pause or hesitance. No matter how blunt.

"Well..?"

"Promise this wouldn't affect our friendship?" He asked, his brown eyes slightly clouded with worry, which surprised me.

"Of course not," I said reassuringly.

"Well.. This might sound crazy, but since we're putting things out in the open," He bit his bottom lip, "I'm in love with you."

Only until today did I realize that that was a big step for him. After all, he was always the type of person that had trouble confessing his feelings. But I was utterly shocked and speechless. I've always wanted to say the exact words, but he beat me to it. I had no idea how to respond. I didn't know if I should tell Kellin I loved him too or just stay quiet.

My heart spoke before my brain did.

"Kellin, I love you too." I murmured.

There was an awkward silence afterwards. No one said a single word. Now that our deepest feelings were out in the open, there was nothing else to say. That was what I feared most of the time I was with Kellin. I was always terrified of confessing my feelings and then ruining our friendship that meant so much to me. That's why I tried so hard to keep away from him. But it was nearly impossible.

I heard him sigh and shift awkwardly. He was probably thinking the same thing. Probably worrying what's going to happen next. That was up to fate from there on out.

"Wanna go back inside?" He asked quietly. "These bugs are getting on my nerves."

I finally realized that there were mosquitoes buzzing around us, trying to land on our skin without getting swatted at. I nodded without saying anything, brushing my bangs that had fallen in my face back, and stood up. Kellin followed me to the front door.

What made me nervous was that we didn't really say anything afterwards. We didn't mention a word about our personal confessions. My heart was still pounding and it took sheer strength not to succumb to a shaky spell where I would collapse.

Kellin loved me? That question flowed through my mind like a tidal wave, drowning every other thought and destroying my train of thought. It made my heart soar and yet sink at the same time. Soar because his feelings matched mine. Sink because it could lead to tragic events that could ruin what makes us close. Or was I just paranoid?

Before my fingers could wrap around the door handle and before my lungs could inhale another breath, I heard a frustrated grunt from Kellin and a sudden firm grasp on my left shoulder. I didn't have time to respond; I was swung around to meet timid chocolate eyes and followed by desperate lips.

The moment his met mine the whole world vanished. I was left standing in a blank abyss as my arms curled around his waist as I deepened the kiss I have waited ever so long for. It felt like eternity.

Now I have forgotten how much I craved the feeling of his breath on my lips and his tight embrace, how he would smile for a brief moment and the sound of his tiny grunts as I traced my lips along the curve of his mouth. Our pace would increase with tongues intertwining, body heat flaring, moments where we would grasp each other's hair in a desperate attempt to release our craved desires.

Our first kiss was exactly like that. It made me question if I had any idea if this moment was reality. All of this would happen in my dreams instead of in person.

Very few questions flowed through my subconscious space. When will his mom get home? What's going to happen to me and Kellin's friendship? They were all gone in a flash when his tongue met mine once again in a steady rhythmic flow.

My body was pushed against the door as Kellin's dominant hands trapped my head, surprising me. He pushed forward suddenly, pressing his hips against mine. A sharp breath left my lips before he finally pulled away.

"Damn." Was all I could say in a shaky tone. My mind was a blank canvas for a brief second before everything flooded back and I came crashing down to reality.

Kellin laughed, wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand. "I couldn't help myself."

I shrugged. "Usually you're so shy."

"Yeah."

Kellin opened the door this time, holding it open for me to step in first. He flashed me a small, shy smile and followed me inside, shutting the door behind him. "Let's get something to eat. I'm starving."

"Ramen?" I replied.

He grinned. "Hell yeah."

That night was a big turning point in our lives. Even the smallest action or words spoken can change your future. So of course, you got to watch what you do. I've done a lot of bad things in my past. But this time I've done something good. The moment I let Kellin inside of my heart, things have turned upside down. It was the best mistake I've ever made.


	3. Chapter 3 The New Kid

_Hey guys! Sorry this took me so long. It's just I haven't had much motivation to dedicate a lot of time to this. Sorry if some parts are rushed/don't have enough detail. Hope you enjoy it. ^-^_

_**xxx**_

The rest of me and Kellin's junior year went uphill and was pretty good to us. The kids who messed with us eventually gave up because we just didn't give a shit anymore. They were not worth our precious time. We've made new friends with students who recently moved into town and what really excited me was that me and Mike's band was slowly taking off. I felt like my life couldn't get any better.

It was April 24th. Just one week before Homecoming. Posters littered the walls throughout the school advertising about the event. Eventually seeing all of the decor gets annoying. It gets old pretty fast. All of the girls were in some kind of desperate competition to find a date and the right dress. That's all I would hear about when I'm standing at my locker, talking to my friends, or even standing in the lunch line. Hell, I've even got asked out right in front of Kellin. I had to hold back a laugh when I declined the offer due to his expression. I and he weren't even dating at the time and yet we've made some kind of claim.

The only thing that made me mildly upset is that we couldn't display our affection in public. The only thing we would do was give each other a hug before going off to class. Kellin was too scared that he would be taunted or outcasted just when he started getting socially comfortable and accepted. I kept trying to tell him that other people's opinions didn't matter, but he wasn't convinced.

We were standing outside of my chemistry class talking about what we would do for homecoming. I decided to go because Mike was nominated for homecoming king, and I really wanted Kellin to go as well. I thought it would've been nice to bring him to the dance as my date. I also thought that it would boost his confidence.

"I dunno Vic.." He murmured. "I've never been to homecoming before." Kellin stood in front of me holding his calculus text book with his head down low.

I cupped his chin with my thumb and index finger and brought his eyes to mine. I cracked a soft smile. "Kellz, you have nothing to worry about." And he really didn't. He had the face and body a lot of people would die for. I had no idea how he could be so self-conscience. "You'll be fine. I mean, homecoming is really fun. You'll love it."

He shrugged away my hand. "I've never gotten asked. And I've never really had any interest."

His sad brown eyes broke my heart. They were never meant to harbor that emotion. He deserved to be happy instead of scared and held back. It drove me crazy.

I cleared my throat. "Well, do you wanna go with me?"

Kellin smiled immediately, his distraught feelings that were radiating off of him slowly evaporating. It made me feel a whole lot better. "But Vic, I don't have the right dress yet." He replied in a tone that mocked all of the other teenage girls at our school.

I couldn't help but laugh. His impression was pretty accurate. Most of the girls here worry too much about different outfits.

"I think we'll find the right one." I said, winking.

Kellin giggled, looking down at his shoes. "Well.. We do have one minute before the bell rings." He glanced around. "And no one is in the hallway."

I cocked an eyebrow, surprise fluttering in my chest. "What're you implying?" A small part inside of me knew, but the other part was also clueless.

He started messing with his thumbs. "A quick kiss wouldn't hurt would it?" He looked back up at me, a playful smile shining in his brown irises, an expression I always loved to see. It was actually a turn on for me.

I shrugged, "Why the hell not?" and intertwined my fingers in his hair, bringing his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. As soon as his tongue swirled around mine and I returned the affection, we parted and quickly hugged each other.

"I'll see ya' after class." Kellin said, his voice a lot more cheerful.

I nodded. "Yeah. Bye Kellz."

That was honestly our first kiss on school grounds. It wasn't as long or as special as our normal make-out sessions back at our homes, but it was a start. And it made me really happy. I've always hoped that one day we can just put it all out in the open and not having to worry about hiding it. Hiding our feelings for each other was the worst part of our relationship.

I quietly sat down in my desk right when the obnoxious bell rang like an alarm clock. I saw a few others settling in as well, all disappointed and frustrated like I was. Usually my chemistry class was a total bore. The teacher was more of a ranter than a mentor. It pretty much sucked.

The only thing that didn't quite suck was meeting a new kid that recently transferred. His name was Jaime Preciado. He had tan skin, spiky hair and a smile that would brighten up the room in a matter of seconds. I remember hearing him cutting up before the teacher walked in. He was cracking jokes and almost immediately making new friends. It amazed me at how good his charisma was. It honestly made me jealous. While he was accepted by everyone the first day, I was busy trying to avoid the people I never had interest. No matter how much they tried speaking to me.

He was assigned to the empty seat that was placed next to mine. It made me feel a bit awkward because I was so used to not being surrounded by desks that sat different students. Especially talkable people.

The moment he sat down he turned to me and held out his hand, cutting straight to the chase. "Wassup, man. My name's Jaime."

That was what I feared the most. Him trying to talk to me. I wasn't very good with talking to new people. I always didn't know exactly what to say that would show them my true personality. I was afraid of creeping them out or sound uninteresting. Even though I have a few friends now, I was still socially awkward.

"Uhh.. Vic." I responded, returning his gesture. "Is this your first day?"

Right when I said that I felt pretty stupid. Of course this would be his first day. I'm pretty sure no one has seen him around campus. It was hard to believe though since he already fitted right in.

Jaime didn't seem to notice my lame excuse for trying to start a conversation. "Yeah." He replied, slouching down in his desk. "So far I like it. The people are nice, the classes are fun, the girls are hot." He snickered at his last words. "Better than my old school."

I flashed a fake smile. This kid wasn't exactly my type of friend. He was someone I couldn't blend into and totally get or understand everything he was saying. We were two different beings with different mind sets.

"Glad to know you like it here." I said, now not knowing what else to say.

Jaime opened his mouth to speak again, but was quickly cut short as the chemistry teacher, Mr. Taylor, strolled in holding three text books.

Mr. Taylor was a strange old man with a thousand wrinkles, bushy eyebrows, and weird teeth that would practically glow whenever he would flash a crooked smile. I never knew why he wasn't retired by the age of 60. But surprisingly, he still taught eleventh grade chemistry. Everyone said he was a creepy man, but honestly I used to look up to him. Despite his rude reputation that was made up by students who was on his bad side, I thought he was a very wise person.

The door slammed behind him, making me flinch and there was a strange smug look plastered on his wrinkled face. I saw Jaime shrug and sit back in his chair with his arms crossed as he watched Mr. Taylor drop his books on his desk.

"Congratulations, class! I have good news." He beamed. Clasping his hands together, he slowly scanned the room. "First off, we have a new student named Jaime." He directed a bony finger at the spiky-haired kid who only grinned childishly. "And we are going to start on a huge project."

I couldn't help but smile when I heard all of the displeased groans echoing from the class. I was probably the only one who didn't complain. You might as well not. It never really gets you anywhere so I just go with the flow. Of course I was disappointed when the thought of having to do a project was thrown in my face.

Soon after the sheet that had all of the directions printed on it was handed out, I slowly zoned out, drowning out the words of the teacher and suppressed mumbles from the people around me, and replacing them with daydreams about homecoming and Kellin. I wasn't in the mood for leaning. And by the end of the class, my pencil hasn't moved and there was nothing written on any paper. Only thoughts of the one person that I was head over heels for.

"Let's write a song together." I said as I lounged out on my bed looking up at the ceiling with my arms crossed behind my head.

It was 4:00 and me and Kellin just got home from school. I invited him over because my parents were out and Mike was hanging out with the new kid, Jaime. I soon found out that he played the bass guitar and I supposed Mike was asking him to join our band. It was coming together very nicely.

We were both in my room. I was lazily strumming my guitar, coming up with different assortments of chords while Kellin hummed along. Other than that the only sound that echoed through the house was the loud AC that was placed in the living room. I couldn't stop glancing at Kellin. The way he was positioned again the bedroom wall with his lips pursed and his eyes looking off into space. The way his bangs kept falling into his face and he would push them out of the way in a frustrated manner. It was all cute in my opinion.

"Why are you so scared of being affectionate with me in public?" I asked, putting my guitar down to look at Kellin, my head propped up on my hand.

Kellin frowned, his eyebrows furrowed. "Well.. I'm not sure. Homosexuality is so frowned upon in this society. I don't want to get judged." He sighed. "Believe me, I would love to be called your boyfriend, Vic. It's one of my dreams."

"Who cares what other people think, Kellz." I patted the spot next to me on my bed, gesturing him to come lay down beside me. "Do what makes you happy. And if hiding your feelings doesn't, then just forget society."

Kellin got up and plopped down beside me. He shrugged halfheartedly. "I'm insecure about my feelings." He turned his head to look at me, meeting my eyes with a sincere look. "I wish I didn't have these strong feelings for you. Not being able to show them is making me miserable and I hate it."

I sighed in frustration, getting annoyed with his petty excuses. If I'm comfortable with my emotions, why can't he? I always thought of it as him being pretty selfish when it comes to this situation. I don't think he ever realized how it made me feel knowing that he wasn't confident enough to show his love for someone.

"You gotta get over this fear." I said in a serious tone. "It's only going to make you more and more miserable."

He didn't respond and for about ten minutes there was an awkward silence. What else was there to say? All of it was the same thing over and over again. And I was about fed up with it.

I put my arm around his small shoulders and brought him closer to me, holding him in a gentle embrace. "I'm not trying to rush you."

He snuggled up close. "It's okay." Looking up at me with wide chocolate brown eyes, he gave a half-smile. "I love you, Vic."

My heart did a flip and my stomach fluttered. Hearing those words come out of his mouth always made me happier than ever. "I love you too."

I leaned in for a quick kiss. But the moment my lips touched his, he held my head in place with a firm grip of my hair. I grunted in surprised but I didn't try to pull away. Instead I closed my eyes and leaned in harder, taking in all of his presence.

I felt more happier. More alive at his touch. His smooth skin and tempting lips and the way he smiled when we would part for less than a second. It all made me happy and love him even more.

After a few seconds of hard yet tender kisses, I moved on top of him, my hands trapping his head in place. Kellin's hips pressed against mine, grinding against them, making me draw in a sharp breath.

Our lips grew hungrier and we increased our speed. I moved my left hand from beside his head and started to slowly travel down Kellin's stomach, pausing to tease his tender nipples and cracking a small smile in contempt when I heard him grunt. Soon I reached his waist, reaching under his pants to loop my finger under the waistband of his boxers.

Suddenly I felt him shift and he broke away from my lips. "Wait." He gasped, trying to sit up.

I cocked my head to one side and released my grasp on his boxers. "What is it?"

Kellin wriggled out from underneath me. His face was twisted in distraught. "I.. I can't go that far.. Not yet."

All of the energy that was building up inside immediately vanished, replaced with disappointment. I slumped back, feeling guilty. I still do to this day. I felt like I was rushing him. All of my typical teenage fantasies got the best of me and I just wanted to express them. I didn't meet Kellin's gaze and rolled over next to him, folding my hands over my stomach.

"Well.." I murmured, "I'm sorry if I'm pushing you."

A moment later I felt him place his hand over mine. I turned my head to look at his face. "Just wait a little bit more." He said quietly. "The first step is showing everyone what we feel."

"What do you mean?"

He smiled. "I'm ready to go out in public and tell everyone that I love you."

**_xxx_**

_Leaving off on a cliffhanger because why not. xoxo_


End file.
